Sorenz Aisha
Sorenz Aisha is a female Martial Artist who goes by the epithet "Fire Flower". She is currently a fledgling pirate. Appearance ﻿She appears to be around 18. She has brilliant red hair with a pink lily in it and beautiful green eyes. She wears leather grieves and gloves both a tanish color and she wears a light weighted and colored shirt and shorts that matche. They are white with yelllow lining and are addorned with red petals and flowers. She also has awound her waist a sort of longer skirt but it is not really important as she tales it off when she fights. The skirt extends to her ankles which like her forearms are bandaged but covers only the back. She also at ceratin times wear longer draping sleaves and a white headress of some sort. Personality ﻿She is often quite funny and aloof. But during intense battles she become truely serious. She shows that though she left the Silver Stream Alliance, she greatly regrets her decision to do so and shows much loyalty to her former crew. Abilities and Powers ﻿She pratices an unknown martial art. she also has trained in order to achieve superhuman traits. Most notably strenght and speed. Her current techniques are widely known as a beuetiful dance. Ankle Sweep, Brick Smash, Double Heel Kick, Force Palm, Sky Bolt Kick, Mach Blow, Storm Barrage, Spiral Heel Drop, Heel Kick Gatling these are some of her more common techniques, while Close Combat, Cross Chop, Dynamic Blow, Converging Blow, Cloud Bolt Kick, Cloud Cut, Vacuum Wave Burst '''are some of her more dangerous and uncommon techniques. She may have several more, one revealed was '''Eagle Drop. Fire Dance This technique allows her do build up friction when fighting at high speeds igniting her limbs on fire, similar to Diable Jambe. A few of her techniques in this form that gave her her epithet are known. They do serious damage. Fire Flower: Flaming Fist, Fire Flower: Burning Dragon, Fire Flower: Burning Kick, Fire Dance: Fire Flower; Red Lotus Petal, Fire Flower: Flaming Oath, Fire Flower: Heat Wave Burst, '''and '''Fire Flower: Sacred Flame. '''Her most powerful rechnique is one used in absolute desperation, '''Fire Flower, Burning Phoenix Drill Spiral. In this attack Aisha spins at such a speed she sends a wave of fire across the field. Then she leaps into the air with the spinning fire trailing behind her. As she reaches the hight of her jump the fire wraps around her arms creating brilliant burning "wings". Then she spirals toward the opponent in a daring dive. The wings spiraling flame around her forming a great burning bird. Then at impact she thrusts her hands forward dealing a powerful spinning fire attack. 'History' ﻿It is revealed that even though she is a rokkie, she herself has a bounty of 55,000,000 and is widely known. Other than that much about her is unknown. She joinmed the silver Stream Alliance for a time and left with Abel, Chi-Po, and Cole. She now is a member of the Renegades. Category:Pirates Category:Martial Artists Category:Female Category:Characters